A cellular telephone base station communicates with a plurality of cellular telephone customers using radio frequency signals encoded using one of many encoding schemes. Some radio frequency encoding schemes (e.g., multicarrier GSM) divide the plurality of customers into multiple groups and transmit to each group using a different carrier frequency. Some radio frequency encoding schemes (e.g., OFDM) transmit to each customer using multiple carrier frequencies in parallel. The digital signals modulated at different frequencies are summed, converted to analog signals, and sent to a power amplifier and transmitter. When the signals on the multiple different carrier frequencies are identical (e.g., during signal headers, mid-ambles, or post-ambles) the signals can add constructively when summed, leading to peaks that are considerably higher than the peaks that normally occur during signal transmission.